AMOR PELIGROSO
by joyanegra
Summary: Ikuto. me enamore de ella aprimera vista pero hay un prolema su hermano y yo, amu, me enamore de el pero mi hermano, eriolt, nodejare que ese maldito se acerque ami hermana y menos si el amto a nuestro hermano mayor
1. Chapter 1

AMOR PEIGROSO

Cap 1 INTRODUCCION

Bueno a qui diré las edades y nombres de los personajes principales a aquí no abra guardianes chara, ikuto tendrá una gata su nombre será miki y amu un gato negro yoru ( si yace por que no amu tiene a miki e ikuto a yoru simple por que pensé q seria mejor así), a también como la serie de los get backers todos tendrán poderes, la razón lo sabrán medida que avanzan los capis, a por cierto utau sigue siendo la hermana de ikuto pero sale con kukai, y naghiko y nadeshiko serán gemelos.

comenzamos con la pandilla de Eriolt (el hermano de amu) Los perros del gobierno o los ángeles de la muerte y anteriormente,(la unión de oro era dirigida por el hermano mayor de Eriolt y de Amu, Toya)

Toya actualmente tendría 21 años

eriolt, fay, kurugane, yosuke, tienen 19 años  
amu (al principio no pertenece lo es después de unos días),naghiko, nadeshiko, tadase, tiene 17 años

ahora vamos con la banda de ikuto los liberadores o los gatos negro al igual que los perros del gobierno (la unión de oro)

ikuto, kukai, hikaru, daisuke, 19  
utau, yaya, kairi, david, 17 años

bueno todo sucede en el año 2032 el mundo había cambio por una bomba nuclear por culpa de la guerra por el domino del agua en el año 2017 en Japón había una banda la unión de oro conocida así por el bajo mundo dado que ellos robaba agua para dársela alas personas que la necesitaban y q no podían pagar por ella, pero todo cambia cundo el líder de dichosa banda muere dejando a su segundo hermano al mando de todo y este descubre que fue su mejor amigo quien traiciono ala banda.

en el aeropuerto de Londres Inglaterra una chica de cabello rosado y ojos color ámbar espera lo hora de su vuelo

Amu- espero que mi que mi querido hermano aya recibido mi carta

en Tokio un chico de cabello negro con ojos color blancos profundos mira la carta de su pequeña hermana

Eriolt- hoy llega nuestra querida hermana lastima que no podrá verte otra vez david pero juro al igual que tu lo hiciste voy a protegerla y no dejare que ese tal ikuto se le acerque aun que tenga que ser un perro lo are

igual en Tokio pero en las alcantarillas un chico de cabello y ojos azules color zafiro mira una foto de su antigua banda

Ikuto- lastima que se aya acabado pero lo peor es que el no sabe la verdad hasta que el momento llegue se lo diré

bueno eso es todo pronto subiere el 2 capi que se titula LA LLEGADA

bueno hasta entonces cuídense mucho a y por cierto cualquier cosa que no les guste por favor dígamelo y tratare de mejorarlo

ADIOS XD

Ah pronto subiré la conti de mi otro finc gracias por su apoyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les traigo al conti de la historia

Cap 2 "LA LLEGADA"

todo parecía muy tranquilo en la ciudad en Tokio a excepción de un lugar la fortaleza ( a en la caricatura de los get bakers hay un lugar llamado la fortaleza) la banda de los perros del gobierno y los gatos negros tenias una pelea pero la batalla principal eran entre los lideres los cuales estaban bastantes heridos hasta que el líder de los perros del gobierno hablo y dijo

Eriolt- vaya ikuto este es tu 5to intento de llevarte el agua de esta parte por que no lo dejas ya para que darle al agua a esta gente que no la puedan pagar deberías rendirte

Ikuto- jump para que yo me rinda será muy difícil y además tu antes asías lo mismo cundo estábamos en la mima banda y tu ayudabas a esta gente como le dices antes eran tus amigos

Eriolt- si lo eran antes de que me traicionaran al igual que tu lo hiciste matando a mí hermano

Ikuto- y por eso te convertiste en su perro si tu hermano viviera el

Eriolt- calla no hables del así por que tu fuiste el culpable de su muerte bien ya se acabo ikuto terminemos con esto rápido que tengo algo importante que hacer ahora (dijo esto apretando los puños y poniendo una cara de pocos amigos), (pobre amu de tener un hermano así ).

Ikuto- claro como digas bien prepárate eriolt

ambos dieron un salto y se dispusieron atacarse con todo y los puños de ambos hicieron que una cortina de humo se levantara incluso las demás chicos no podían ver si su líder estaba bien pero cundo la cortina de dispersó dando paso ala vista los miembros de la banda de ikuto se sorprendieron al ver a su líder tirado cunado eriolt iba a dar su ultimo golpe este solo se detuvo y callo los miembros de ambas bandas decidieron que era mejor dejarlo así los subordinados de ikuto se lo llevaron pero kukai dijo

Kkukai- tienen suerte pero la aproxima ves nosotros seremos los ganadores, (cargando a ikuto) bien chicos suban a sus motos no retiramos veámonos

Chicos- si kukai-sama (subiéndose a sus respectivas motos)

cundo se estaban aljando uno de los perros no esta feliz por el resultado así que estaba preparando un rayo para detenerlos pero un voz le dijo

Hikaru- no lo hagas tadase-san déjalos ir (cargando a eriolt)

Tadase- pero hikaru-sama es la única oportunidad hay que

Fay- déjalo así por el momento hay que enfocarnos en 2 cosas en el líder y en la fortaleza además hoy llega la hermana de eriolt-sama así que no hay que perder el tiempo con ellos

Tadase- esta bien como diga

Hikaru- bien vamos a casa hoy comeremos RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!

Nadeshiko- otra vez ramen pero si ayer y la semana pasada comimos ramen

Kurugane- si yo la apoyo además hay que comer otras cosas

Naghiko- así es hoy llega l hermana de eriolt- sama así que hay que comer otra cosa no crees

Tadase- y por cierto alguien sabe como es ella

Yosuke- mmmmmm............. no eriolt-sama no lo a dicho

Naghiko- que tal si es……………… hay no pobre chica,( dijo con cara de espanto)

Tadase- por que lo dices naghiko-san

Naghiko- que tal si se parece a su hermano

Yosuke- tienes razón pobre chica

Nadeshiko- pues yo no lo creo

Fay- por que lo dices nadeshiko-san

Nadeshiko-simple por que vi una foto de ella y era realmente bella

cundo nadeshiko voltea a ver ve que los chicos incluido su hermano tienen una cara de hentai y ella junto a hikaru les pregunta

Nadeshiko/Hikaru- en que están penando chicos

Tadase/naghiko/Yosuke-en que tan bella puede ser

y antes de que se lo imaginaran tanto como hikaru y nadeshiko les dan sus buenos sopes

Nadeshiko- como pueden pensar en eso y mas tu hermano

Tadase/naghiko/Yosuke- perdónanos por favor, ( diciendo los 3 con cara de espanto )

Kurugane- bueno no es el momento para esto veámonos de aquí rápido

Fay/Hikaru/Nadeshiko-si tienes razón

Tadase/Yosuke-pobre de ti por tener una hermana así naghiko

Naghiko- si T_T pobre de mi verdad

en eso nadeshiko voltea y dice con una cara de miedo

Nadeshiko- dijeron algo chicos

Chicos- eh no nada no dijimos nada

Nadeshiko- a bueno dijo mostrando una sonrisa

Chicos- de la que nos salvamos

por otra parte con los gatos negros ellos estaban el su escondite kukai llevaba a su amigo a su cuarto seguido por la hermana de ikuto utau cundo lo dejo serró la puerta y vio el rostro de preocupación de utau y le dijo con ternura

Kukai- no te preocupes por el va estar bien así que quita esa cara utau- san además el se recupera rápido no olvides que esa es una de sus habilidades dijo viéndola con ternura

Utau- si pero dime cuantas veces te e dicho que no me llames así eh

kukai solo sonrió se dirigió a ella la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso el cual fue bien correspondido y aumento de intensidad ambos se fueron al habitación de kuakuai,(de seguro ya saben a que verdad), mientras en la habitación ikuto apenas iva despertando intento levantarse pero cundo lo izo sintió un dolor muy fuerte pero no le importo y termino de levantarse cundo oyó que algo tocaba la puerta el chico se paro y la brío dando paso a su felina miki esta solo se abalanzo sobre el y dijo.

Ikuto- disculpa te preocupe bueno ya estoy bien y dime quieres acompañarme a comer algo afuera conociendo a los chicos de vieron comprar RAMEN no digo que no me guste pero hay que variar y además hoy voy a ver un amigo entonces que dice miki vienes con migo

la gata solo salto al suelo y fue directo a donde estaba el violín del chico, ikuto solo sonrió de lado y fue a tomar su instrumento y salio de su guarida directo al parque del cerezo o de las sakuras (perdón no se me ocurrió otro nombre. ).

por otro lado en el aeropuerto de Tokio una chica de cabello rosado que le llegaba al cintura y de ojos de color ámbar dorados y de buen cuerpo estaba esperando afuera de una veterinaria del aeropuerto hasta que salio el veterinario y le entrego a su mascota

Veterinario- bien señorita aquí esta su minino y debo de decir que se porto bien y esta bien criado a y ya le puse su vacuna contra la rabia la cual es necesaria

Amu- gracias ves yoru te dije que la necesitabas, bueno gracias por todo y si me disculpa yo me retiro

Veterinario- bueno cuídese mucho señorita

amu ya se encaminaba asía la salida y decidió llamar a su hermano para que fuera a buscarla hasta que le contesto una voz extraña

¿?- si hola quien habla (la voz era de un chico).

Amu- eh ho- hola habla la hermana menor de eriolt el esta

¿?- ah eres la hermana menor de eriolt mucho gusto yo soy hikaru soy un amigo de el pero el esta en estos momentos dormido y dime donde estas

Amu- ya veo bueno estoy en el aeropuerto y a cabo de llegar digo acabamos de llegar

Hikaru. lléganos vienes con alguien

Amu- si vengo con mi gato yoru

Hikaru- ya veo bueno espera en la entrada enseguida alguien ira por ti si amu-sama

Amu-si gracias hikaru- san

cundo la llamada termino hikaru llamo de inmediato a nikaido para que enviara un chofer

Hikaru- vamos nikiaido-san

Nikaido. hola qué pasa

Hikaru- hola nikaido-san podría mandar a alguien al aeropuerto para que recojan a una chica me refiero la hermana de eriolt

Nikaido- a ya llego esta bien mandare por ella, dijo colgando su celular y dijo señor ya llego la hermana de eriolt-kun

Señor- que bien rápido envía a alguien rápido

en la entrada del aeropuerto amu esperaba a que alguien fuera por ella (ya era de noche) hasta que una limosina la recogió

Chofer- disculpe usted es hinamori amu

amu solo asintió y se subió ala limosina amu veía la ciudad a través de la ventana hasta que se acordó

Amu- ah disculpe señor podría llevarme a un lugar

Chofer- bueno yo…………..no se si debería hacerlo

Amu por favor dijo con ojos suplicantes

Chofer- esta bien adonde quiere que la lleve señorita

Amu- al parque de las sakuras y por ultimo solo déjeme y lleve mis cosas y por favor dígale a mí hermano que estoy con muestro hermano mayor

Chofer- esta bien pero estará bien

Amu- aunque no lo parezca soy muy fuerte dijo con una gran sonrisa

Chofer- esta bien como usted diga

cundo amu bajo del auto se dedico a caminar hasta que llego al lugar donde descansaba su hermano mayor y dijo

Amu- a pasado tanto oni-sama y esto te lo de dedico

utawo utawoo  
Taichi no uta ho  
Kaze ho ira koo  
Hikari abite

Hoshi wa matataki  
Mochi wa kirameku  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Negai komete

Futa wo futa hoo  
Sekai no futawo  
Dokomade ikko  
Sorawo aoite

Hitomo furunoe  
Mushimo habataki  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Omoi nosete

Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Ashita wa kiitto  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Sorani todoku

pero amu no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la observa desde las sombras

¿?- quien será esa hermosa chica

BUENO ESPERO ESO ES TODO, CUIDENSE MUCHO BEYA SI NO SEPREOCUPEN PRONTO SLADRA IKUTO.


End file.
